Multi-touch devices are increasingly growing in popularity. Multi-touch devices have a multi-touch screen, which is a resistive or capacitive sensor that is capable of sensing touches at more than one location. Typically the multi-touch screen overlies a display. Many devices using multi-touch screens completely do away with traditional key pads which are replaced with an on-screen version of a key pad.
Traditional key pads have an indicator key that allows a user to determine the location of the keys. Typically the indicator for a telephone keypad, for example, is the five (5) key. The indicator is usually a raised area that a user can feel without looking. On-screen key pads make it difficult to place a call without looking at the screen, because it is impractical to form a physical indicator structure that can be felt onto a touch screen, and because a touch screen displays or hides a dynamic key pad based on interactions with a user.